Fidelity
by himura kyou
Summary: Malam semakin dingin, namun aku akan terus menunggu kehadirannya. ONESHOT. Infantrum Minor Character Challenge. ini fic ptama saia buat fandom Wanpis. selamat membaca dan memberi ripyu yah XD makasiiih


Fandom: ONE PIECE

Disclaimer: GODacchi, err, I mean Odacchi :p

Summary: Malam semakin dingin, namun aku akan terus menanti kehadirannya dari balik jendela ini.

Warning: ooc, gaje, abal, gombal, garing, boring, Kaya's POV, bersetting di Syrup Village dan timelinenya masih di East Blue Saga, setelah Kuro mokad ^^;  
Lebih asoy baca cerita ini kalo memori Anda tentang manga Wanpis jilid 5 masih segar terasa (dari total 55 jilid yang udah terbit mwahahah)

--

For Infantrum ~ Minor Character Challenge

**FIDELITY**

Matahari baru saja tenggelam. Burung-burung sudah kembali ke sarangnya dan bintang mulai bermunculan menemani bulan sabit yang menerangi malam ini. Aku tak menyangka, satu hari yang damai baru saja berlalu seolah mengabaikan peristiwa berdarah yang terjadi kemarin.

Peristiwa mengerikan yang hampir saja mengancam nyawaku dan juga seluruh penduduk desa. Clahadour, ah maksudku, Kuro, orang yang selama ini sangat kuhormati dan kupercayai sebagai kepala pelayan yang setia, ternyata merencanakan pembunuhan atas diriku untuk menguasai rumah dan harta warisan almarhum orang tuaku. Seandainya Usopp dan bajak laut Topi Jerami itu tidak bertindak, mungkin hari yang indah ini tidak akan ada lagi di Syrup Village.

"Nona Kaya, sudah malam. Sebaiknya Anda beristirahat. Kejadian kemarin pasti membuat Anda kelelahan."

Merry, salah satu pelayanku, menasihatiku dengan lembut. Satu per satu kaca jendela kamarku ditutupnya agar angin malam tidak masuk. Hingga satu jendela yang masih terbuka, satu jendela yang tepat di samping tempat tidurku di mana aku berada sekarang.

"Nona…"

Tatapan mata Merry mengisyaratkan agar aku juga menutup kaca jendela ini. Dia mengkhawatirkan kondisi badanku yang sering sakit-sakitan. Semenjak tadi sore aku terus membiarkan kacanya terbuka, memandang keluar dari balik jendela ini. Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan langit malam ini, menanti kemunculannya yang hari ini sangat kurindukan.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Merry. Hari ini rasanya badanku lebih mendingan daripada biasanya."

Aku tersenyum pada Merry untuk memberitahukannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aneh memang, tidak biasanya aku kuat duduk di ranjang seharian, dulu aku harus sering berbaring agar tidak pingsan. Mungkin kejadian kemarin telah membuka mata hatiku bahwa penyakit payahku ini hanya karena aku terlalu membebani pikiranku dengan kesedihan atas kematian orangtuaku bertahun-tahun lalu.

Walau tampak kurang setuju, Merry mengenakan selimut ke pundakku, lalu memohon diri untuk keluar setelah memadamkan lampu kamarku. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Kapan dia datang? Aku terus menunggunya seharian ini, kami sama sekali belum bertemu sejak kemarin.

Malam semakin pekat. Kurapatkan selimut untuk menghangatkan badan. Beberapa jam telah berlalu, dia belum juga datang. Jika jendela ini terus kubuka, mungkin aku akan masuk angin dan membuat Merry dan yang lainnya khawatir. Jika jendela ini kututup, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Kurasakan ujung-ujung jariku mendingin. Kumohon, datanglah…

Aku duduk meringkuk di atas kasur. Kubenamkan wajahku di antara tangan yang mengitari kedua lututku. Apakah dia memang tidak berniat datang hari ini? Kumohon, datanglah…

.

.

Tuk tuk!

Terdengar suara ketukan pada kaca jendela. Aku segera bangkit dan menggapai bingkai jendela untuk melihat keluar. Dia datang!

Tanpa pikir panjang kupeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Hangat. Lengannya yang sama sekali tidak kekar itu melingkari tubuhku. Hangat. Usopp memang orang yang hangat. Dia tertawa renyah menentramkan hatiku yang sedari tadi kalut menanti kedatangannya.

"Oi, oi, Kaya, mau sampai kapan pelukannya?"

"Kenapa malam sekali baru datang??"

Aku sedikit merajuk. Walau hanya dengan disinari bulan, bisa kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Dia melepaskan tangannya dan mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan ekspresi salah tingkah.

"Oh, itu sejak pagi tadi aku harus menebang pohon buncis raksasa yang tiba-tiba tumbuh di depan pintu rumahku!! Bayangkan, bagaimana aku bisa keluar kalau pohon itu kudiamkan saja? Kapak biasa tidak bisa menggores kulit pohon itu! Maka Kapten Usopp yang gagah berani ini harus memutar otaknya dan blablabla—"

Bekas air liur terlihat di sudut mulutnya. Matanya masih sedikit merah. Aku tertawa geli mendengar alasan yang dia buat sambil menahan kantuk itu. Aku memang egois, mengharapkannnya datang ke sini saat dia membutuhkan istirahat dan tidur yang banyak setelah mati-matian bertarung melawan Kuro dan pasukan bajak lautnya.

Perban masih melilit lengan dan kepalanya. Memar di sana sini. Semuanya demi melindungiku. Air mataku menggenang. Waktu itu aku menamparnya, mengatainya karena sudah berkata buruk tentang kepala pelayan yang selama ini kupercayai. Mengapa saat itu aku meragukan Usopp. Usopp selalu melakukan apa pun untuk kepentinganku. Air mataku hampir menetes.

"Kaya...?"

"Ah! Ini karena agak ngantuk kok, hehe…"

Aku segera mengusap air mata yang memenuhi kelopak mataku ketika Usopp berhenti berbicara tentang pohon buncis raksasanya. Sebaiknya aku segera berbuat sesuatuagar suasana tidak menjadi suram.

"Ehm… Usopp, ada kisah apa lagi yang akan kauceritakan? Aku ingin mendengarnya."

Usopp agak heran melihat tingkahku. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya dan memasang senyuman yang lebar. Dia naik dan duduk di bingkai jendela kamarku sementara aku duduk di kasurku dengan tangan terlipat di bingkai jendela yang sama, tepat di sebelah Usopp.

"Oke! Malam ini adalah yang paling spesial! Kisah penuh roman dan petualangan dari Kapten Usopp sang kesatria lautan yang gagah berani!! Pernah suatu ketika aku mendarat di sebuah pulau berkastil yang penuh dengan zombie dan hantu gentayangan. Zombie-zombie itu bangkit dari kubur dan memburuku untuk mereka jadikan makan malam! Maka aku dengan lihainya melemparkan obor ke badan mereka dan blablablabla—"

Sesekali Usopp mengerlingkan pandangannya kepadaku. Tampaknya dia masih agak khawatir dengan air mataku yang tadi sempat keluar. Usopp tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu, dia lebih memilih untuk melontarkan cerita-cerita andalannya untuk membuatku tertawa, untuk membuatku melupakan kesedihan yang mendera jasmaniku.

Mulutnya terus komat-kamit berceloteh. Kadang dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggambarkan adegan yang dia ceritakan. Usopp selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa dengan kisah-kisahnya. Andai tidak ada pagi, aku berharap malam ini terus berlanjut sampai besok.

"Blablabla lalu aku berhadapan dengan boneka beruang raksasa yang ganas dan majikannya yang seorang putri pengendali hantu! Boneka itu mencakarku, dan hantu yang diciptakan putri itu bisa meledak! Jika aku tidak segera mengalahkan mereka maka blablabla—"

Kuperhatikan dirinya. Raut kantuk sudah menghilang dari wajahnya. Namun merah di matanya belum hilang. Matanya agak bengkak dan sembab. Seperti habis menangis seharian. Menangis…? Apa yang Usopp tangisi? Apa yang membuatnya menangis?

Aku berdiri dan mendekat, meraih pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Mata kami saling bertemu. Hidungnya yang panjang hampir menyentuh ujung hidungku. Kisah zombie dan hantu menjadi cerita bersambung karena dia terkaget oleh tindakanku barusan. Untuk sesaat kesunyian meliputi kami.

"Usopp, katakan saja…"

"Kaya, aku…"

Wajahnya menoleh ke samping seperti sedang mencari alasan. Aku masih menatapnya, menanti jawaban darinya. Tak lama kemudian dia memegang pergelangan tanganku, melepaskannya dari pipinya.

"Kaya, duduklah di sini."

Dia mengangkat badanku, menaikkan aku ke atas bingkai jendela. Kini kami duduk berdampingan di bingkai jendela kamarku. Dari sini terlihat halaman rumput samping kamarku yang luas. Angin yang berhembus menjadi sangat terasa. Aku kembali merapatkan selimutku. Usopp menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit hitam.

"Tadi siang, aku membubarkan kelompok bajak laut Usopp."

Suaranya bergetar. Kugenggam tangannya, semoga ini bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

"Saat kutanyakan apa cita-cita mereka, ternyata mereka memiliki impian yang bagus-bagus. Pi-man ingin menjadi tukang kayu, Ninjin ingin menjadi pemilik bar dan Tamanegi ingin menjadi penulis novel. Kusuruh mereka menjalani hidup dengan penuh semangat seperti yang selama ini kuajarkan untuk mewujudkan cita-cita mereka itu."

Sambil tertawa dia berusaha menutupi nada getir dalam ucapannya. Kugenggam tangannya semakin erat.

"Kau tahu Kaya, mengapa ibuku tidak pernah membenci ayahku walaupun orang itu meninggalkan kami sejak aku masih bayi?"

Ingus mulai keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Pertanyaan darinya itu adalah hal yang selalu dia ceritakan padaku berkali-kali sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Dengan bangga dia menceritakan hal itu. Dengan penuh harga diri dia mengakuinya.

"Ya, aku tahu, Usopp. Karena ayahmu adalah bajak laut. Dan panggilan bendera bajak laut yang membuatnya berlayar mengarungi samudra luas dengan penuh kebanggaan sebagai kesatria lautan yang gagah berani."

Kupejamkan mataku seraya melekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Beberapa detik lamanya kami menahan napas. Tangannya masih tergenggam dalam tanganku. Kehangatan Usopp menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Dinginnya malam tidak lagi mengusikku. Saat ini pikiranku sepenuhnya tertuju pada Usopp.

"Dan akupun juga akan selalu menanti kepulanganmu ke desa ini sampai cita-citamu sebagai kesatria lautan yang gagah berani terwujud, Usopp."

Kuberikan ciumanku padanya. Kuberikan senyumanku padanya. Kuberikan dukunganku padanya. Kuberikan kesetiaanku padanya. Pada orang yang kukasihi dan kucintai, Usopp.

Serta merta kedua lengannya menghambur, memelukku dengan kencang. Terdengar isakan darinya. Kuusap air mata dari wajahnya, sementara aku sudah tidak kuat membendung air mata sendiri.

"Usopp, bukankah kau bercita-cita menjadi kesatria lautan yang gagah berani, jadi jangan cengeng dong! Hihi…"

"He-hei…!! Kau sendiri juga menangis! Sebagai calon istri dari seorang kesatria lautan yang gagah berani, menangis adalah hal yang pantang dilakukan!"

Kami berdua tertawa dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi masing-masing. Sekali lagi kami berpelukan, seolah tidak ingin berpisah. Lonceng jam berdentang tanda tengah malam. Pagi nanti Usopp akan pergi meninggalkan desa ini. Perpisahan adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku berharap semoga malam ini tidak berakhir. Tapi aku tahu itu sia-sia. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan seorang manusia dari perjuangannya menggapai impian.

"Yosh!! Untuk menghidupkan kembali suasana malam ini, Kapten Usopp akan melanjutkan kisahnya!! Setelah aku berhasil mengalahkan putri hantu itu dengan kecoa mainan, ternyata di luar kastil ada zombie yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari raksasa yang selama ini kutemui!! Zombie raksasa itu mulai menghancurkan kastil dan blablabla—"

.

.

.

"Wow!! Kapal caravel!!"

"Kapal ini beneran untuk kami? Asyiik!"

"Nama kapal ini Going Merry. Saya yang membuatnya dan Nona Kaya memberikan kapal ini untuk kalian sebagai tanda terima kasih telah mengalahkan kelompok bajak laut Kuro."

Pagi ini aku dan Merry pergi ke pantai untuk memberikan sebuah kapal layar sebagai hadiah untuk bajak laut Topi Jerami yang sudah menyelamatkan desa dari serangan Kuro. Tak jauh dari kapal itu berada, terdapat perahu kecil yang juga berlabuh. Aku yakin itu adalah milik Usopp.

Luffy si Topi Jerami orang jenaka dan bersemangat. Begitu pula dengan pendekar dan navigatornya. Ketika kami sedang mengobrol tentang kapal baru mereka, terdengar suara menggelinding dari arah hutan tepi pantai. Sebuah tas ransel yang sangat besar menggelinding ke arah Going Merry. Ada seseorang yang menempel di tas ransel itu dan ikut menggelinding.

…itu Usopp.

"Aku juga akan pergi untuk menjadi bajak laut!"

Usopp mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menurunkan layar dan berpose seperti kapten bajak laut di atas perahunya setelah Luffy dan Zoro berhasil menghentikan gelindingan ranselnya. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan geli ketika dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan gagah sementara darah masih menetes dari hidungnya yang tadi diinjak Luffy.

"Kau sungguh akan pergi, Usopp?"

"Ya, Kaya! Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku sekarang! Saat pulang nanti aku akan menceritakan petualangan-petualangan yang lebih seru! Tunggu saja!!!"

Usopp telah berjanji, kisah petualangan yang diceritakannya tadi malam adalah cerita bohongnya yang terakhir. Aku tersenyum mendengar kemantapan hatinya.

Sejenak kami saling berpandangan untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebuah salam perpisahan tanpa sepatah kata pun, karena hati kami telah mengerti dan siap. Doaku akan selalu menyertaimu, Usopp.

Tepat sebelum Usopp mengangkat jangkar perahunya, Luffy mengajaknya bergabung ke dalam Topi Jerami. Walau sempat terjadi kecanggungan, Usopp bersedia dan ikut menaiki Going Merry. Kini Usopp adalah anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami. Luffy dan teman-temannya adalah orang baik. Aku tidak khawatir Usopp bersama mereka. Usopp pasti bisa melakukan hal yang terbaik.

"Maju dengan kecepatan penuh! Menuju Grand Line!!"

Luffy berteriak memberikan komando dengan penuh semangat. Going Merry semakin menjauh dari bibir pantai, membelah ombak menuju garis cakrawala. Aku percaya dan yakin, suatu saat nanti kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami ini akan sangat tersohor, dan nama Usopp akan dikenal sebagai kesatria lautan yang gagah berani di seluruh samudra.

Bon Voyage, Usopp.

**END**

--

Aww… o_Oa *bingung*

Saia pemuja LuffyxHarem, tapi fic ptama saia untuk fandom Wanpis malah tentang UsoppxKaya XD tak apalah, mereka pasangan yang adem ayem haha..

Cerita-cerita bualan Usopp di fic ini, pembaca pasti tau kan :D Giant Jack di Skypiea, sama para penghuni Thriller Bark ^^ beberapa cerita bohong Usopp jadi kenyataan di Grand Line, kayak Ikan Mas Raksasa itu, jadi ga apa kan kalo saia masukin cerita Skypiea ma Thriller Bark, toh itu kenyataan yang dialami Usopp di Grand Line :p

Yap… ini adalah fic yang saia ikutkan dalam Infantrum Challenge. Pada taw Infantrum kan? INdonesia FANfiction auThor foRUM. Tempat para author ffn dan juga reader bisa saling berinteraksi dan menggila sepuasnya :p banyak yang bisa dilakukan di sana, termasuk bikin dan ikutan challenge seperti fic saia ini ^^. Ayo, yang belom join, gabung aja ke Infantrum! Dijamin asik! Link-nya ada di profil page saia :D

Pembaca budiman, saia mengharapkan masukan dan kritikan dari Anda sekalian dengan tampang ngiler minta ripyu ^^'  
Terima kasih udah baca fic nista ini,  
baca juga donk fic saia yang laen *ngarep*  
Thankyouuuu~~~ XD  
Join Infantrum Today!


End file.
